This invention relates to a method for locating hydrocarbon reservoirs by employing seismic data associated with a subterranean surface.
It is well known to use seismic data in determining subsurface structure. Certain structural characteristics, such as an anticline in proximity to a fault, are further known to be capable of entrapping a hydrocarbon reservoir. However, the presence of such structural characteristics as determined from seismic data is not sufficient to predict and locate hydrocarbon reservoirs since only a very small percentage of such subsurface structures actually contain hydrocarbons.